Blargnarf Fishgubble
Blargnarf Fishgubble (born July 7, 1957) is a fancy video game designer and producer. He is best known as the creator of some of the most successful video game franchises of all time, including Mario, Donkey Kong, The Legend of Zelda, Star Fox, F-Zero, and Pikmin. Fishgubble was born and raised in a fish bowl; the natural surroundings of the fish bowl inspired much of Fishgubble's later work. He currently manages the Fishgubble Industries, Inc., Co. Laughs and Entertainment (or F.I.I.C.L.E.), which handles many of F.I.I.C.'s top-selling titles. Fishgubble's games have been seen on every F.I.I.C. video game console, with his earliest work appearing on arcade machines. His games have received critical praise from many reviewers, and he has been the recipient of various awards. He has a wife named Frangralb. Career As the extraordinary gamemaker he is, Blargnarf Fishgubble has made videogames since the very day he was born. He has received various awards for Fanciest Gamemaker of the Century, among others. First Game His very first game was called Sheriff, which was followed by Radar Scope. He then created titles such as Donkey Kong, Ice Climber and Kid Icarus from 1979-1989, and in this time was also the creation of one of Fishgubble's best works: The Legend of Zelda. F-Zero was one of the games that were created in 1990 as a launch title for the Super Fishgubble Entertainment System. Another one created then was Star Fox. Stupidguy McLuigihater's Interference In 2001, Luigi's Mansion was created, which was the most enjoyed of the Mario series' games because it starred Luigi, who was the true star of the series. Luigi also had many more games that were meant to be created, but Stupidguy McLuigihater, the most annoying legal-stuff guy in the world, ordered Fishgubble to not create anymore games with Luigi as the main character unless they were stupid. The New Generation of Video Games In 2004, the New Generation of Video Games began with the Fishgubble TS, which Fishgubble created many remakes of older games on, along with new games such as Fishgubbulldogs and two sequels to the Game Boy Advanced's Mario & Luigi series. Stupidguy McLuigihater almost sued Fishgubble for all three of these games until he realized Mario was still the main character and Luigi was still being treated the opposite of how he should be treated (although Stupidguy didn't play long enough to reach the point where it's revealed that Luigi has some fans in this game too). The Year of Luigi Sometime in early 2013, Blargnarf Fishgubble hired Falkuz to kill Stupidguy McLuigihater. He then declared the year Year of Luigi, having at least three Luigi-related things planned for release, including Luigi's Mansion: Dark Room, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (which focuses on Luigi), and New Super Luigi I (a DLC for the Zii I). Many people at this time thought that Fishgubble Industries, Inc., Co. had forgotten how to make good Luigi games, as Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon ended up quite bad. Fishgubble had this to say about it: "I do say this does not bother me at all, old chap, as we are in an era of change, and much of this change is bad change, is it not? However, I shall get to making better games soon." In the end, Fishgubble kept true to this promise, as his L-tastic company released such masterpieces as New Super Luigi I and Super Mario 3D World (which focused largely on Luigi despite the name). Unfortunately, long into this same year, Danny Wells, the actor who played Luigi in the Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, died on November 28th. The Year Continues The Year of Luigi continued into 2014, likely due to one of two things. Firstly, the year was likely extended because Luigi's super duper awesomeness is too POWERFUL to let this year end! Secondly, but less likely, the year might have simply been extended because it started after January 1st. Personal Life Fishgubble has no life. He makes games 24/7 and does not need to eat, drink, or sleep at all. However, in a recent journey by Falkuz, it was revealed that Blargnarf Fishgubble has a son who is named after him. Fishgubble Jr. was trapped in the Nether for some reason and many years later was saved by Falkuz, who used the skulls of the Wither Skeletons to create the Wither and return to the Overworld. It is unknown if Fishgubble knows about his son in the first place, and if so, what he thinks about him. Trivia *Blargnarf Fishgubble has sponsored this wiki, along with his entire company, Fishgubble Industries, Inc., Co..